


Going Postal - (221b ficlet where trans!John gets a binder & a case)

by ADHDdumbass



Series: 30 day challenge for Trans John Watson [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: 1900s, 221B Ficlet, 221b, 221b challenge, 30 day challenge, Active Shooting, Alternate Universe - 1900s, Alternate Universe - 1989, Alternate Universe - 20th Century, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - James Barry, Chest Binding, Dysphoria, Either Or, Established Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, FTM John Watson, Going Postal - Freeform, James Barry AU, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Mass Murder, Platonic goggles, Postal, Sherlock 2021, Shipping goggles, Trans Character, Trans John, Trans John Watson, Trans Male Character, Trans!John, Transgender, Transgender John Watson, alternate universe - transgender, ftm character, johnlock 2021, spree killing, trans!John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29893779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADHDdumbass/pseuds/ADHDdumbass
Summary: ~~He lifted his thumb to his lips, licked it, then tried to rub the substance off. It came. It was blood. “Holmes!” he called.About halfway between bbc & acd bc it's set in 1989, a few years after the first post-office shooting.John has been binding unsafely all his life. Sherlock makes him get a professional binder from gc2b. When it comes in the mail, he finds blood on the package.
Relationships: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson - Relationship, John Watson/Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: 30 day challenge for Trans John Watson [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164998
Kudos: 6





	Going Postal - (221b ficlet where trans!John gets a binder & a case)

**Author's Note:**

> More incidentally trans than trans centric. It's just mentioned that he gets a binder in the mail, you can ignore it if you don't want the trans part, & you can also ignore the johnlock part if that's not your jam, it's not really addressed, so this is really all up to you.
> 
> It's my second post today, but the one this morning was for yesterday, I finished it at midnight. This one is on time.

John tore open the package excitedly, slipping out his first professional binder. (Sherlock deduced that John was binding unsafely & made him get it.) He dropped the wrapping & lifted the binder to get a better look at it. As he turned it around to see the back of the binder, he noticed a smear on the discard. He regrasped, smelled, then felt it. The reddish-brown didn’t smudge. He lifted his thumb to his lips, licked it, then tried to rub the substance off. It came. It was blood.  
“Sherlock?” John asked to the air, “Sherlock!” he called again. There was no response. John took to his feet & made his way to Sherlock’s room, then knocked on the door. 

At the last knock, the door flew open, & Sherlock pushed past John, while saying, “Just got off the phone with Lestrade. Get your coat.” Which of course implied they were going on a case. & that he should bring his gun. “There’s been an incident at the post office. Not many details, the yard’s only just found out,” Sherlock began to explain, “They think it’s a shooting, though, they’re not quite sure yet- insufferable idiots-”

John interrupted, knowing Sherlock wouldn’t pause for breath, “I found blood on my package today… Do we know who the shooter is?”  
Sherlock frowned, “The Yard thinks some random bloke,”


End file.
